442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
Footballer 1
Footballers 1 (Short F1) (also known as Grand Prix Football (short Footy GP) fomerly Wacky Races) is a type of race based on the Premier League. It appeared in the Premier League 2015/16 and in the Premier League 2016/17. Each team have a vehicle and they go against each others based on the real Premier League games. In 2015/16 it had 34 races With some races missing, in 2016/17 it missed the first 3 but appeared in the 4th and 5th races, even though there was a question about doing 442oons of the Day or Wacky Races, since Dean Stobbart won't have time enough to do both most rounds. We seen most of the votes to Wacky Races but Dean still did only 442oons of the Day in the first 3 rounds of the PL, but the Footballers come back in the 4th round. 2015-16 (Wacky Races) 's winning car with its principal player Jamie's Come Fardy.]] Wacky Races appeared many times in the Premier League, with 34 races appearing (only races 4, 10, 18 and 19 didn't appear). Leicester The Foxes won in the final race, Newcastle Disunited, Notrich City and Astonishingly Bad Villa were relegated. Final Race (Race 38). Teams (by final position): # Leicester The Foxes # Arsene # Tottenham Hotform # Manchester Sheiky F.C. # Moneychester United # Saintshampton # West Hammers # Leavethepool # Stoke Wet and Windy # Chelsea FC # Cleverton # Swanastery # WTFord # West Bromwich Carrier Baggies # Crystal Pardew # Jason Bournemouth # Sunlessland # Newcastle Disunited # Notrich City # Astonishingly Bad Villa 2016-17 (Footballers 1 until December Grand Prix Football from January to May) 's Chelsea FC car.]] Footballers 1 appeared only in the following roubds: the 4th, 5th, 7th, the 10th, the 12th, the 13th, the 22nd and the 23rd. Teams: * Leicester The Foxes * Arsene * Tottenham Hotform * Manchester Sheiky F.C. * Moneychester United * Saintshampton * West Hammers * Leavethepool * Stoke Wet and Windy * Chelsea FC * Cleverton * Swanastery * WTFord * West Bromwich Carrier Baggies * Crystal Pardew * Jason Bournemouth * Sunlessland * Brrrnley * Middles Boro Brough * Hull Pussies The P1 is currently Antonio Conte's team Chelsea FC (Footballer 1 Race 23), keeping it since the 12th round, Manchester Sheiky F.C. has been the first in the 4th, 5th, 7th and 10th rounds (Footballer 1 Race 10 - Halloween Edition). Vehicles Main Fox Car.png|Leicester The Foxes's Car 19.JPG|Islam SlimArnie's moto (Leicester The Foxes) Goons Car.png|Goons's cannon DIY Army.png|DIY Army's car Man Sheiky Car.png|Sheiky's car Yaya's Tank Car.png|Yaya's Tank (Manchester Sheiky F.C. Manchesthair United Car.png|Louis Van Harsh's car (Moneychester United) wayne jessie car.png|Wayne The Ogre's and Jessie Lingard's cars (Manchesthair United) Saints Car.png|Saints's car Iron Car.png|Irons's car FirminoHelikloppter.png|Helikloppter Liverbird-0.png|Liverbird's car LFC Former Car.png|Leavethepool's former car from Brendan the Elephant Seal Benteke tank.png|Christian Bentanke's tank (Leavethepool) Arnie Arnautovic.png|Arnie Arnautovic's moto (Stoke Wet and Windy) Sparky Car.png|Stoke Wet and Windy's car Chelsea Car.png|David Louise's car (Chelsea FC) Chelsea Guus Company.png|Chelsea Guus Company's bus Mourinho in Chelsea Bus.png|Chelski Bus Company's bus formerly with Jose Moaninho Kennedy car.png|Kennedy's car for Chelsea. Cleverton car.png|Cleverton's main vehicle. Lukaku car.png|Romelu Bluekaku's car. Lukaku upon wheels.png|Cleverton's vehicle this season Swansea Car.png|Swanastery's car Swan Wheelchair.png|Swanastery's car without a driver. WTFord Car.png|WTFord's car Pulis.png|West Bromwich Carrier Baggies's car Bearandrhino.png|Sidecar Bearandrhino (West Bromwich Carrier Baggies) Pardew car.png|Pardew's car (Crystal Pardew) Crystal Pap Car.png|Crystal Pardless car with Big Fat Sam as a driver. Jason Bournemouth's Car.png|Jason Bournemouth's car Black Cats Car.png|Black Cats Car Defoe chopper.png|JerWillem Defoe's chopper (Sunlessland) Burnley Car.png|Brrrnley's car (the Dychelek) Brough Lion Car.png|Brough's car Hull Car.png|Hull Pussies's car Brolly Car.png|Wolly with the Brolly's car (Newcastle Disunited) Magpie car.png|Newcastle Disunited's new car, a magpie. Newcastle dog car.png|Paul Dumb and Dummett driving Newcastle's Mutt car. Delia Car.png|Delia car (Notrich City) Roadrunner Redmond.png|Notrich's Nathan Redmond Roadrunner car. Dim Tim Car.png|Astonishingly Bad Villa Dim Tim Sherwhat car. Aston Villa car.png|Astonishingly Bad Villa's cannon. Minor and special Category:Premier League Wacky Races Category:Premier League 2015/16 Category:Premier League 2016/17 Category:442oons